¿Cómo pasó?
by roxkem
Summary: Todos sabemos cómo Minato y Kushina se conocieron, cómo fueros sus primeros años juntos, incluso cómo comenzaron a quererse. Pero… ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que se amaban? Una serie de sucesos tuvieron mucho que ver, ¿Cuáles? ¡Pasen a descubrirlo!
1. Te extraño

Hola!

Aquí me tienen de nuevo, esta vez les traigo una nueva idea, mi primer MinaKushi, este es el... Creo que 5to fic que escribo, sin embargo es el segundo que publico por motivos que no mencionaré porque sería demasiado ponerme a aburrirlos con mi vida.

Recientemente me uní a la comunidad irresistiblemente naranja y aquí tienen mi aporte, me disculpo porque no he podido comentar en las otras historias pero ando muy corta de tiempo últimamente, y ahora que hoy comencé la preparatoria estaré peor, pero voy a tratar de pasarme por aquí lo más seguido posible.

Ahora algo importante... Esta historia es un regalo para alguien, va dedicada a la persona por la que descubrí el MinaKushi, una gran autora y la que me ha acompañado en este proceso, a quien me enorgullece llamar Nee-chan... Aniyasha! Ani-nee-chan, siento no haberte avisado pero fue hasta ahora que tuve un momento para transcribirla, espero que te guste.

Ahora ya no les digo más sino que esta historia se desarrolla poco tiempo después de que Minato rescató a Kushina, a leer!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer (hasta ahora no lo ponía pero alguien me dijo que era necesario así que aquí está): Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<strong><br>**

**¿CÓMO PASÓ?**

-1- Te extraño.

Amanecía el que se podría denominar un hermoso día, el sol comenzaba a iluminar con sus rayos que se dejaban entrever a través de las nubes y a calentar el ambiente quitando poco a poco el frío de la noche anterior que había sido lluviosa, transmitiendo su vida y energía a los seres de la naturaleza que comenzaban a despertarse.

En ese momento un grupo de Shinobis corrían por el denso bosque que antecedía a su aldea, habían retomado su rumbo muy temprano luego de acampar la noche anterior en un claro no demasiado lejano, pues si bien era cierto que todos querían llegar a sus casas lo más pronto posible ya que tenían más de un mes y medio sin ver a su familia y amigos, sin contar que ya no les quedaba mucho camino y la mayoría aseguraba poder soportarlo, también era cierto que su misión había sido fuerte y muy difícil y además de eso llevaban todo el día recorriendo el extenso camino que los separaba de su destino.

Y ellos eran Jounin si, ninjas de élite, los mejores de las filas de su aldea y de sus respectivas generaciones, pero también eran humanos, también se cansaban y se debilitaban, dentro de los lineamientos de su propia resistencia y fortaleza claro está; lo cierto es que a pesar de que todos alegaban que el trayecto que les faltaba no era nada para ellos y que querían llegar lo más pronto posible, su líder decidió que era preferible descansar toda la noche para soportar el pesado día que tendrían luego y de la misma forma porque ya era muy tarde, y prometiendo que a primera hora de la mañana estarían en las puertas de Konoha y que él personalmente se encargaría de llevar el reporte de su misión al Hokage luego, logró que aún a regañadientes accedieran a su petición.

Ellos sabían que él era perfectamente capaz de llegar en ese preciso instante si quisiera, después de todo la velocidad era su mayor fuerte, y poseía una resistencia mayor a la de varios de ellos juntos, no por nada era conocido como uno de los mejores ninjas de su tiempo y como un genio, sin embargo velaba por la seguridad del grupo, ese grupo del que había estado al mando las últimas siete semanas, que deberían haber sido cuatro pero cada vez que ahondaban más en la misión más se les complicaba la tarea, gajes del oficio; ese grupo con el cual acababa de completar con el mayor de los éxitos una nueva misión, su equipo Jounin.

Sólo por esa razón todos aceptaron sin mayores contradicciones la idea, y antes de que saliera el sol retomaron su original rumbo, después claro está de una larga y lluviosa noche. Al final de cuentas él sabía lo que era mejor para el equipo y siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones, y a pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes era un excelente compañero, a veces se preguntaban qué harían sin él, sin su líder. Sabían que dentro de muy poco deberían averiguarlo.

Su líder… El mismo líder ahora corría al frente del grupo seguido por sus compañeros, sumido en sus pensamientos, un gran Shinobi, muy fuerte e inteligente y capaz de sacar adelante su equipo aún en las peores circunstancias lo que lo convertía en un líder excepcional ya que en la batalla era capaz de pensar con cabeza fría y decidir de la mejor manera garantizando así la seguridad de sus compañeros y la suya propia; un buen amigo, era el tipo de persona que lograba ganarse el corazón de las demás personas sin mucho esfuerzo, conocido como "El relámpago amarillo de Konoha".

Minato Namikaze.

Un hombre joven y muy bien parecido, con unos ojos tan azules y bellos como el mismo cielo y cabello rubio que parecía querer competir con el sol, todo esto combinado con una carita de ángel y un cuerpo de Dios griego que sólo lograba denotar su inminente atractivo, era un hombre sumamente guapo, y eso sólo lo comprobaba el hecho de que a pesar de no ser digamos precisamente la persona más social y extrovertida del mundo, de hecho era un poco tímido a veces inclusive, era increíblemente popular con las mujeres, tanto hasta el punto de que llegó a saber que tenía inclusive un club de admiradoras, a las cuales no volteaba siquiera a mirar para algo fuera de un casual saludo o algún corto intercambio de palabras y es que también le preocupaba la seguridad de aquellas chicas que al final de cuentas no le hacían daño alguno a nadie.

Corría al frente de su equipo, luego de convencerlos de acampar la noche anterior habían despertado bastante temprano y ahora estaban dirigiéndose a su hogar, esquivando los pequeños charcos de agua que aún se encontraban en el suelo producto de la lluvia, y es que si, la noche anterior había llovido, ¡Tanto que le había costado convencer a su equipo de dormir en medio del bosque para que viniera a llover! Pero, ¿Él cómo iba a saber que llovería? No era meteorólogo ni nada por el estilo, era un genio, pero tampoco era para tanto. Suspiró. Al menos estaban cerca, estaba rayando el alba y les faltaban aproximadamente 5 minutos para divisar su tan ansiada aldea, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del joven líder, sabía lo mucho que ellos ansiaban llegar, por eso se negaban a pasar la noche en el oscuro bosque, sin embargo al final él siempre lograba convencerlos, sabía que a pesar de sus múltiplos alegatos en contra ellos necesitaban un descanso y él no era la excepción, estaba seguro de que podría soportar el resto del camino sin problema alguno, sin embargo se preocupaba por el estado de sus compañeros, quizá demasiado pero era su deber, por no decir que era su sentir preocuparse por ellos.

Y no es que él no tuviese motivos para querer regresar rápido, los tenía y de sobra, puesto que en el momento de partir a esa misión ya se había hecho oficial su nombramiento, a su regreso se le otorgaría el título de Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, por lo que podía dar por asegurado que esa sería su última misión con su equipo Jounin, al menos en un buen tiempo. Y él sabía que ser Hokage iba más allá del título también traía consigo una cantidad abrumadora de responsabilidades, pero ese era su sueño por el que tanto había luchado, y era feliz con ello, no había sido fácil pero había logrado lo que quería.

Pero creer que esa era la única razón que esa era la única razón que tenía para regresar era un grave error, él tenía otro motivo, y era tal vez inclusive más importante que el anterior, ese motivo era que en más de un mes y medio había algo que le había hecho demasiada falta, o bueno tal vez sería más correcto decir alguien.

Extrañaba una sonrisa, una mirada, una voz, más exactamente a una persona, esa persona que lo hacía sentirse libre, vivo, completo, que sentía no poder pasar ni un día sin tener cerca y que en ese momento tenía tanto tiempo sin siquiera ver, la luz de sus ojos y una de las mayores razones de su vida.

-"No te imaginas… Cuanto te extraño"- pensó aún absorto en sus pensamientos, una imagen llegó a su mente y no pudo hacer más que simplemente sonreír.

Y así es, damas y caballeros, Minato Namikaze, shinobi de élite, el relámpago amarillo de Konoha, alumno del Sannin Jiraiya, el futuro 4to Hokage, el genio que nace cada 10 años y varias cosas más, aunque aún no se diera cuenta… Estaba profundamente enamorado.

Pero no somos capaces de culparlo, ¿o sí?

Continuará.

* * *

><p>¿Otro punto de vista?<p>

¿Confusión sentimental?

¿Verdades ignoradas?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo titulado: "Me haces falta"

Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, si tienen alguna sugerencia, opinión, crítica mientras sea constructiva y esté bien fundamentada, petición o en general lo que piensen será bien recibida; yo soy nueva con esta pareja así que es posible que cometa errores, si hay algo que no tengo bien no teman en decirme después de todo así se mejora.

Esta historia no creo que sea muy larga aunque todo depende de sus comentarios, veremos qué va saliendo. En el próximo capítulo será el punto de vista de Kushina, este capítulo fue muy corto y el próximo no será muy largo tampoco pero estos dos primeros capítulos son como una introducción, así que tampoco tendrán mucho de llamativos pero es necesario para la trama.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me regalen un review, y Ani-nee-chan espero que haya sido de tu agrado, en serio siento mucho no haberte avisado pero de verdad no me dio chance de nada, aún así espero tu comentario. Me despido, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

Besos,

Kem.


	2. Me haces falta

Hola!

He vuelto! Y les traigo la continuación de este fic, debo decir que me he encariñado bastante con él así que me siento bastante inspirada para seguirlo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! (Se que sólo fueron dos pero igual me emocionaron mucho mucho) A los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, incluso a los que me leen y no comentan... De veras muchas muchas gracias! Ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir!

Mmmm... Que más... Ah si! Esta historia está dedicada a mi nee-chan Aniyasha... Ani-nee-chan, no te has pasado por aquí todavía eh? Jejejeje espero que cuando te pases te guste la historia y me regales un review.

Ahora bien ya les dejo el capítulo, que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<strong><strong>

**¿CÓMO PASÓ?**

-2- Me haces falta.

El sol comenzaba a meterse por la ventana, con su, según la persona que allí dormía "insoportable luz", el despertador era ya la decimoquinta vez que sonaba, era exasperante, pero era su deber, por un minuto pensó destruirlo, pero cambió de opinión, ya había roto tres esa semana, y de seguir así Konoha se quedaría sin despertadores, además por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de despertarse temprano esa mañana así que pacíficamente apagó el pequeño aparato, que de haber tenido pulmones de seguro habría suspirado aliviado.

Aún muy a pesar de que su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente se levantó de la cama para meterse al baño, se lavó la cara, los dientes y tomó una ducha, una vez estuvo bien despierta se vistió y se encaminó a la cocina para prepararse un tazón de su amado ramen, desayunó y salió a toda prisa de su departamento.

Corría con destino a la torre del Hokage, de no ser porque luego de hacerlo perder múltiples veces la paciencia el tercero le había asegurado que el equipo Jounin que había partido hacían ya 7 semanas a una importante misión llegaba esa mañana a primera hora, ella no estaría haciendo eso.

Y es que ella no era precisamente la personificación de la responsabilidad aunque hiciera su mejor esfuerzo, ella era una excelente shinobi, por ser extranjera poseía un chakra muy peculiar y era maestra en sellos, y si a eso le agregamos que era la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, el más poderoso Bijuu, una maquina de maldad y muerte y la más terrible arma de guerra, se puede decir que era una oponente de temer.

Pero muy a pesar de todo eso ella era una gran persona, atenta, cálida, sincera, alegre y divertida, capaz de transmitirles su alegría a las demás personas, capaz de dar su vida por sus amigos y las personas que amaba, de ser necesario.

Pese a que de pronto no lo demostrara, y les hiciera notar su cariño haciéndoles la vida de cierto modo imposible, ella siempre estaría allí para ellos, cuando y para lo que la necesitaran, una gran amiga.

Tenía su carácter, como todo ser humano, era decidida, astuta, audaz, podía llegar a ser testaruda y en algunas ocasiones un poco irritante, pero si algo llamaba la atención de ella era el hecho de que no se rendía nunca, sin importar la situación, alguien que sabe lo que quiere y lucha por conseguirlo, sin duda alguna una mujer de armas tomar, conocida bajo el alias de "La habanera sangrienta".

Kushina Uzumaki.

Una hermosa joven, de largos cabellos que caían por su espalda de un color rojo que en un principio todo el mundo e inclusive ella misma detestaba pero que un acontecimiento reciente la había hecho reconsiderar su opinión, llegando inclusive a gustarle y unos ojos violetas que brillaban e irradiaban alegría y determinación, su lindo rostro se había estilizado con el paso del tiempo luciendo ahora uno angelical, y tenía una figura perfecta, capaz de despertar las más profundas e intensas pasiones aunque ella ni lo notara de hecho ni se molestaba en mostrarla o sacarle algún provecho a diferencia de algunas mujeres que ella conocía, puede que no fuera precisamente el prototipo de mujer sensual, pero era sin lugar a dudas una mujer muy bella, aunque ella misma no lo reconociera.

Siguió su camino metida en su propio mundo pero si algo era seguro era que ni siquiera ella misma tenía claro por qué estaba haciendo eso, lo único que era seguro era que sentía una necesidad abrumadora de llegar al lugar de su destino y pues, ya se le había hecho tarde.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, y un cuestionamiento repentino invadió su mente… La razón.

¿Cuál era su motivo para llevar a cabo tales acciones? ¿Para levantarse temprano justamente ese día, su día libre? ¿Para correr agitada con la intención de llegar a tiempo, cuando eso nunca le había preocupado tanto? ¿Para sentirse tan nerviosa en ese momento, si todo estaba más que normal?

La pura verdad no conocía las respuestas, por mucho que le hubiera gustado poder decir lo contrario.

Se detuvo un momento y miró el cielo, el sol se alzaba imponente sobre la aldea y el día ya estaba comenzando con entusiasmo para las demás personas.

Suspiró y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, en ese momento los motivos dejaron de importarle, lo único que importaba era que estaba cada vez más cerca de de su destino y por ende de ver a la persona que estaba buscando, porque pese a que no lo admitiera de verdad la extrañaba y mucho, extrañaba que estuviera junto a ella, la escuchara, salir, comer juntos, divertirse o simplemente estar, pues para ella tan sólo verse era suficiente, esa persona junto a la cual se sentía tranquila, sentía que podía ser ella misma sin problemas, se sentía en casa, en paz.

Y aún así tenía tanto sin siquiera tenerlo cerca, tenía que admitir que no era lo mismo sin él.

Era increíble pero ni ella misma era capaz de descifrar esa sensación que la embargaba, ese nerviosismo y ansiedad que no parecían tener justificación.

¿Acaso había algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta? Quizás, quizás no.

Lo cierto era que desde hacía poco estaba vuelta un caos interno, debía organizar sus pensamientos y sentimientos pero sería en otro momento, pues en cuanto vio la torre Hokage alzarse imponente delante de ella todo lo demás se fue al olvido porque recordó la verdadera razón de todo, y es que cuando estaba con él todos sus problemas parecían desaparecer por el momento y su vida parecía tener un nuevo sentido, era extraño, pero se sentía bien, sonrió de nuevo pues sabía que su larga espera estaba a punto de terminarse.

-"Vaya… En serio me haces falta"- fue el pensamiento que surcó su mente aún metida en su propio mundo, sus ojos brillaron decididos y aceleró el paso.

Cielos, ¡Las cosas de las que uno se entera! ¿Cierto? Kushina Uzumaki, la habanera sangrienta, la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, la maestra en sellos más reconocida de la aldea, la ninja hiperactiva número uno de Konoha y varias cosas más por las que era conocida, aunque la idea ni le pasara por la cabeza…

Estaba más que locamente enamorada.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará darse cuenta?

Continuará.

* * *

><p>¿Reencuentro?<p>

¿Nuevos sentimientos?

¿Misión importante?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo titulado: "Al fin nos vemos de nuevo"

¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. ya saben que todo lo que piensen me lo pueden hacer saber a través de un review, ¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Me fascinan!

Ahora les cuento que no sé para cuando tenga el tercero, pero trataré de que sea pronto, sin embargo el colegio consume una buena parte de mi tiempo, además en un par de semanas exactamente es mi cumpleaños así que estoy en medio de un revuelo, sin embargo espero estar pronto por aquí de nuevo.

Cuídense mucho, nos estamos leyendo!

Besos,

Kem.


	3. Al fin nos vemos de nuevo

Hola!

¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo para todos! (Tarde, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar decirlo)

¡Cuánto tiempo! Un millon mil quinientas cuarenta y dos más una disculpas por haberlos tenido abandonados tanto tiempo... Pero es que me hicieron pasar casi todo Diciembre y medio Enero sin internet, ¿Saben lo qué es eso?

Sin embargo aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, acabo de ver el capítulo 436 de Naruto Shippuden y me sentí con la suficiente inspiración para hacer este capítulo.

Algo más... Esta historia está dedicada a mi nee-chan Aniyasha que está pasando por un momento difícil, espero hacerte sentir un poquito mejor con esto, Ani-nee-chan!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<p>

**¿CÓMO PASÓ?**

-3- Al fin nos vemos de nuevo.

En ese momento pensó que no había manera de cuestionar y se dijo que estaba decidido: Definitivamente el destino lo odiaba.

Minato miró con sus azules ojos teñidos de sorpresa al tercer hokage que se encontraba delante de él sentado tranquilamente pero al mismo tiempo mirándolo divertido.

-Hokage-sama- rompió Minato el silencio- ¿Es en serio?- se atrevió a cuestionar.

-Por supuesto- fue todo lo que respondió el tercero- Minato lo lamento, se que acabas de llegar y debes querer descansar pero es muy necesario que partas a una importante misión antes de tu nombramiento, no podemos enviar a nadie más, debes ser tu personalmente quien se encargue- la voz de Sarutobi sonó muy seria al decir eso, dejándole muy en claro a Minato que no estaba jugando

.-El chico suspiró- ¿Cuándo inicia?- preguntó cansinamente, la verdad era que la idea de irse de misión acabando de llegar de otra no lo hacía digamos "muy feliz".

-Mañana a primera hora- sentenció- pero no te preocupes, no irás solo- agregó recuperando su sonrisa inicial.-¿En serio?- repuso confundido.

-Sí, te acompañará una persona, de hecho ya le pedí que viniera.

Ambos voltearon instantáneamente a mirar a la puerta cuando escucharon perfectamente unas quejas provenientes del pasillo, emitidas por una voz que ambos reconocieron al instante, logrando que Minato sonriera y Sarutobi suspirara resignado.

-¿Por qué me haces venir aquí?- se quejó molesta con quien la escoltaba- ¡Yo tenía planes!

-Lo siento Uzumaki-san, órdenes del hokage- se disculpó el joven AMBU temiendo por su integridad.

-Bah- bufó fastidiada abriendo la puerta del despacho- ¡Viejo! ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar?- preguntó sin respeto alguno encarando al hokage, pasando de largo sin ver al otro chico allí presente.

-Hola Kushina, siempre es un placer verte- saludó el hokage cordialmente.

-Si si, yo también estoy muy feliz de estar aquí… Ahora al grano- contestó restándole importancia al asunto, con un tono sarcástico e impaciente.

Sarutobi la miró por unos largos segundos antes de desviar la mirada de ella, sin duda Kushina seguía siendo la misma chica revoltosa e impaciente que había llegado a la aldea hacían ya unos cuantos años.

-Kushina necesito que pongas atención esto es serio, te será encomendada una misión de rango A que iniciará mañana, ¿Estarás dispuesta a cumplirla?- la mirada sobre ella era expectante.

-¿De qué se trata?- su rostro adquirió un estado de seriedad muy poco común en ella.

-Misión de escolta. Tienes que velar por la seguridad e integridad de…- fue interrumpido.

-Sé lo que es una misión de escolta- interrumpió fastidiada porque se lo explicaran de nuevo- ¿A quién voy a escoltar?- preguntó mostrando por primera vez desde que había llegado interés en la conversación.

Sarutobi se levantó y señaló con su dedo detrás de Kushina, quien volteó lentamente reparando apenas en ese momento en la presencia de la otra persona en aquella habitación.

Y fue cuando sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los azules que había extrañado tanto y por un instante pudo perderse en esa profunda mirada, un segundo en el que el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, en que solo ellos existían en un universo alterno… Era un sentimiento indudablemente indescriptible.

Sin embargo ambos tuvieron que regresar a la realidad de golpe, y en el momento en que eso sucedió Kushina, tan impulsiva como se le conoce, abrazó con fuerza al joven en un arranque repentino que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Minato!- exclamó alegremente- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó emocionada separándose de él.

-Ha-hace un rato- respondió sonrojándose levemente por la anterior acción de la chica.

-¿Cómo estás?- volvió a cuestionar recorriéndolo con la mirada.

-Bien, ¿Y tú?- esta vez quien preguntó fue él, recuperándose de la impresión.

-Muy bien- contestó entusiasta.

-A ver jovencitos- los interrumpió Sarutobi- ¿Listos para la misión?

-¡Lista!- gritó eufórica Kushina, Minato sólo asintió.

-Bien, vengan para darles los detalles- el tercer hokage extendió un pergamino sobre su escritorio, comenzando así a darles los detalles de su próxima misión.

Al cabo de media hora ya habían afinado todos los detalles y habían decidido ver al hokage a primera hora de la mañana siguiente para recibir unas últimas instrucciones.

-Ahora por favor vayan a casa y descansen bien, necesitan prepararse para la misión de mañana- habló calmadamente.

-Antes de eso…- saltó Kushina con un brillo soñador en los ojos- ¡Mina-chan, vamos a comer ramen!- gritó prácticamente arrastrando al rubio fuera de la torre hokage.

Sarutobi solo pudo sonreír ante eso, ellos sin duda se complementaban bien.

Al cabo de quince minutos ambos se encontraban cómodamente sentados esperando su tazón de ramen mientras hablaban animadamente.

-Oh ya veo- dijo Kushina- así que por eso se retrasó la misión.

-Si- Minato asintió- no veíamos la hora de regresar.

-Lo imagino- comentó distraídamente mientras les entregaban su pedido- yo tampoco veía la hora de que lo hicieras- dijo casi sin pensar- quiero decir, supongo que extrañabas la aldea- se corrigió al instante un poco nerviosa.

-Minato sonrió por eso- algo así, no es tanto el lugar sino las personas que allí te esperan- contestó con una sonrisa encantadora comenzando a comer su ramen.

El silencio reinó por un momento, pero no era un silencio para nada incómodo, tan solo disfrutaban de su compañía sin necesidad de hablar como a veces lo hacían… Pues con tenerse cerca el uno al otro bastaba para sentirse en casa.

Comieron tranquilos y luego Minato acompañó a Kushina a casa, iban por el camino conversando sobre cualquier cosa cuando al fin llegaron a su lugar de destino.

-Nos vemos mañana Kushina, que duermas bien- se despidió Minato en cuanto llegaron frente al departamento de la chica.

-¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió enérgicamente con la mano antes de entrar a su domicilio.

Minato siguió su camino hacia su hogar con la mente en otro mundo, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le costaba concentrarse en algo en específico… Lo único que vino a su mente con claridad absoluta, fue el momento en que la vio…

Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, con esa sonrisa en su rostro y esa energía que la hacía irresistible, con ese dinamismo y carisma tan propio de ella, y esa mirada que hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

No era capaz de descifrar el enredo de sentimientos que tenía dentro de sí, sin embargo de lo único que estaba seguro era de que aquello sólo lo sentía cuando estaba con ella.

Y para él era más que perfecto que fuera así.

Mientras Kushina en su casa ni bien llegó se tiró en su cama, se sentía verdaderamente extraña, no sabría definir que le pasaba, eran una serie de nuevos sentimientos los que surgían desde lo más profundo de su corazón… Y a pesar de que no estaba muy segura de qué eran y se sentía confundida, admitía que no le parecían del todo desagradables.

Luego de meditarlo un poco hizo un descubrimiento que le pareció impresionante… ¡La culpa de todo eso la tenía Minato! Así es, porque era cuando estaba con Minato que su corazón latía sin control, porque era él quien lograba que se estremeciera con una palabra y que se sonrojara con una simple mirada. Minato era el culpable de todo lo que le pasaba, ella no sabía cómo pero lo cierto es que él de alguna forma extraña alteraba sus sentidos y despertaba una parte de ella que creía oculta.

No le gustaba no saber qué era lo que sucedía en su interior, pero al menos le daba una cierta paz saber que solo se sentía así con Minato, de alguna forma eso le causaba una sensación de tranquilidad que no podía explicar.

Decidió calmarse y despejar la mente, después de todo tenía que prepararse para la misión y estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuera que debiera saber, lo sabría en el momento indicado.

Y esa noche al irse a dormir, aún con sus confusiones sentimentales y a pesar de sus descubrimientos, ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de descansar y dormir con una sincera sonrisa y la tierna imagen del otro en su mente.

Sólo para ver que les deparaba el día de mañana.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llegamos. Por hoy.<p>

Perdonen que no les deje el spoiler acostumbrado pero estoy en una compu prestada (ya que la mía no funciona) y voy volando, lo lamento mucho por eso también.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen que sea tan corto, aunque a mi en lo personal me pareció que quedó tierno.

Ya saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos, no los culpo si no me quieren dejar un review después de haberme desaparecido así, igual siéntanse el libertad de expresarme sus opiniones.

Ani-nee-chan espero haberte ayudado en algo, recuerda que todos tenemos dificultades y obstáculos en el camino, pero también tenemos gente que se preocupa por nosotros y nos apoya, y todas tus hermanas y hermanos nos preocupamos mucho por ti! Y te apoyaremos en todo.

Ahora sí me voy, cuídense mucho, porténse bien y no olviden comentar, nos leemos!

Besos,

Kem.


	4. Hormonas

Hola!

Muy bien, sinceramente no sé por dónde empezar.

Estoy más que consciente de que hace casi dos años que no actualizo este fic, al igual que todas mis otras historias, pero tuve una inmensa cantidad de problemas (tanto de salud como personales) y estuve en HIATUS todo ese tiempo.

Ahora por fin he vuelto, y decidí comenzar a retomar mis historias por esta, que debo confesar que es una de mis consentidas.

Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas, y pueda redimirme por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. A partir de ahora creo que mi ritmo será más constante, o al menos me esforzaré para que lo sea.

Una cosa más! Esta historia ha estado desde que la comencé (y seguirá estando) dedicada a mi nee-chan Aniyasha! Ani-nee-chan, espero que este capítulo te capítulo te guste, tal como me lo pediste es "un poco más emocionante" y, pues... Tu nee-chan está de vuelta.

Ahora sí, no los distraigo más! Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, porque dejé el corazón en hacerlo.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<p>

**¿CÓMO**** PASÓ?**

-4- Hormonas.

El día marcó su inicio con un sol suave. A primera hora, frente a la torre hokage, Minato esperaba pacientemente la llegada de la que sería su compañera de viaje, disfrutando el dulce y tranquilo castigo de haber llegado temprano. Su tortura sin embargo no se prolongó por mucho tiempo, porque al cabo de algunos minutos Kushina llegó corriendo, tallándose el ojo derecho y con una expresión de cansado fastidio.

-Buenos días- saludó Minato sonriendo al admirar esa escena, tan típica de cuando Kushina despertaba tan temprano.

-Buenos días- murmuró Kushina bostezando.

Entraron al despacho del hokage, y el tercero los estaba esperando con un pergamino que tan pronto los vio entrar, luego de darles los buenos días, extendió sobre el escritorio logrando de inmediato obtener la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Aquí tienen los detalles de su misión, deben tener cuidado porque aunque es una misión de traslado y es relativamente simple cuando vuelvan puede ser muy peligrosa, pues el paquete que les van a entregar contiene algo muy valioso y codiciado, ese es el motivo por el que los envío a ustedes, tengo confianza en que tendrán mucho cuidado al cumplir la misión y volverán a salvo sin ningún problema. Son tres días de camino y tres más de regreso, allá se quedarán un par de días así que si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado el próximo miércoles antes del anochecer deben estar llegando aquí de nuevo, tomen esto- colocó otro pergamino sobre el escritorio, sólo que este era más pequeño- entréguenselo a la persona que los reciba en la dirección que les di, y no olviden todo lo que ya es dije, Kushina- miró fijamente a la aludida- recuerda que debes proteger a Minato con tu vida, y Minato- repitió la acción- no olvides tener cuidado con todo y estar siempre alerta- ambos asintieron- bueno eso es todo, ¡Buena suerte!- Sarutobi les sonrió para darles confianza.

-No es necesario que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ya vas a ver que cumpliremos esta misión mejor de lo que imaginas, 'ttebane- Kushina habló con una seguridad admirable, y la sonrisa confiada que adornaba su rostro indicaba que lo hacía en serio.

- Hokage-sama, no se preocupe estaremos bien, y le prometo que daremos todo de nosotros para cumplir con éxito- agregó Minato, dándole con su expresión serena mayor credibilidad a las anteriores palabras de su compañera.

-Sé que así será, tengo fe en ustedes, ahora vayan que ya se les hace tarde, los veré en una semana- se despidió el hokage, ambos asintieron y desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

Aparecieron en la entrada de Konoha, y ya con muchas energías emprendieron el camino hacia su destino, para dar inicio a su misión.

El viaje no parecía nada del otro mundo, tranquilo y sin dificultades, como en casi todas sus misiones. Hicieron un par de paradas para descansar, otra para comer, pero fuera de eso había sido tan sólo caminar y de vez en cuando iniciar una conversación trivial, que usualmente no llegaba a durar más de una hora sin cambiar de tema. Llevaban unos cinco minutos aproximadamente en total silencio, lo más que se puede estar callado cuando se tiene a Kushina Uzumaki cerca.

-Oye Mina-chan, ¿crees que tengamos que pelear?- preguntó la joven muy emocionada y empezando a hacer algunos movimientos básicos de pelea.

-No lo sé, espero que no- respondió Minato sin mucho interés.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes... Miedo?- con un tono entre incrédulo y burlón Kushina se acercó a Minato para cuestionar sus motivos.

-No es eso- comenzó a responder con toda la calma del mundo, sin darse cuenta de que la chica se había acercado- es simplemente que...- se calló en seco cuando al voltear la mirada se dio cuenta de que tenía a Kushina cerca, muy cerca... Peligrosamente cerca- Es que... Que...- no podía articular una frase coherente, se había puesto terriblemente nervioso.

-Minato, ¿estás bien?- Kushina comenzó a sacudir lentamente su mano delante de la cara de su compañero, extrañada por esa reacción de Minato.

-Sí, claro- reaccionó el joven- te decía que, que... Mira Kushina, ¡un río!- señaló repentinamente un pequeño riachuelo que comenzaba a dibujarse a la orilla del camino.

-¿Un río? ¿Dónde?- Kushina saltó emocionada y salió corriendo hacia donde señalaba Minato, al ver el arroyo que le estaba indicando- ¡Es precioso!- gritó contenta.

-Sí, lo es- murmuró el futuro hokage aliviado.

Kushina se divertía mucho admirando el riachuelo de aguas claras y tranquilas, cuya corriente susurraba sutilmente una suave melodía. Comenzó a saltar sobre unas rocas que sobresalían del agua, y a reír con la tierna alegría de los niños cuando algo los está haciendo inmensamente felices. Esa era una de las cosas que Minato más apreciaba de ella, que a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, dura y con un carácter muy volátil, aún llevaba dentro la inocencia y la dulzura de la más tierna infancia, pudiendo parecer a ratos una mujer imponente, y en ocasiones una niña pequeña. La miró y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, en parte enternecido por la escena, y en parte agradecido del hecho de que Kushina fuera una chica tan hiperactiva, pues lo había salvado de quedar en total ridículo ante ella por el incidente anterior.

Sin embargo era algo que no lograba explicarse.¿Por qué lo había puesto tan nervioso tener a Kushina cerca? Él y Kushina eran amigos, y en miles de ocasiones ya había estado cerca de ella. Pero esta vez... Esta vez había sido diferente.

Por lo visto el relámpago amarillo de Konoha, el genio que nace una vez cada cien años, el perfecto Minato Namikaze, el futuro cuarto hokage, entre otras cosas, estaba siendo presa de una de las peores pesadillas y posiblemente la más cruel tortura de la adolescencia: las hormonas.

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que tienen un problema, o algo que no quieren enfrentar, y todo parece conspirar para que las cosas sólo se vayan haciendo peores? ¿Que simplemente cierran los ojos y se dicen: "ya pasó" pero cuando los abren de nuevo se dan cuenta de que no será tan fácil? Minato se dio cuenta de que ése no era su día cuando volteó hacia donde Kushina jugaba, en el momento preciso para ver que se había resbalado con una de las piedras y acababa de caer al río. ¿Por qué no lo era? Porque el que Kushina cayera en el agua sólo podía significar una cosa: que iba a salir mojada.

Y en efecto. Cuando la chica se levantó para salir del riachuelo Minato tuvo frente a su ojos una visión que lo dejó pasmado: su joven escolta totalmente empapada, con el uniforme pegado a su cuerpo, denotando su figura, y el largo cabello pegado a su rostro, su cuello y su pecho y abdomen. Cuando lo sacudió suavemente para sacarse un poco el agua de encima, el espectáculo de aquella larga cabellera bailando al viento para volver con rapidez a su posición inicial terminó de dejar al pobre Minato sin habla. Se apresuró a mover con fuerza la cabeza, en un intento un poco brusco de deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos malintencionados y extrañas sensaciones que lo estaban invadiendo de pronto.

Cuando logró recuperar el control de sí mismo, o al menos creyó haberlo hecho, salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Kushina, según él, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¡Kushina! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- le preguntó, notoriamente preocupado.

-Estoy bien- respondió la aludida- pero me gustaría saber...- su expresión se tornó seria- ¿De dónde demonios salió esa piedra?- chilló molesta señalando una piedra en el río, de seguro con la que se había resbalado.

Minato rió. Era definitivo, Kushina jamás cambiaría. Sin embargo, el que su compañera fuera así le era muy útil, porque de otra forma podría fácilmente haberse dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola como idiota cuando salió del agua.

-A propósito- la voz de la chica lo sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿se puede saber qué pretendías lograr mirando fijamente hacia acá con cara de bobo?- le reclamó- Te pueden matar sin mucho esfuerzo si sigues haciendo eso, ¡no me hagas el trabajo más duro!

De acuerdo, había hablado demasiado pronto. Y la forma en que lo miraba Kushina sólo podía significar que estaba esperando una explicación. Muy bien, era momento de recurrir a la mejor táctica para zafarse de circunstancias como aquella. Hora de la excusa.

-Pues...- el que la excusa fuera una buena opción no significaba que Minato fuera bueno para las excusas, no sabía que decir- No hay enemigos aquí- miró hacia todos lados, nerviosamente- no me pareció una situación de alerta, es todo- suspiró. Lo había logrado.

-Mmmm...- Kushina no parecía en absoluto convencida, y lo miraba fija e incrédulamente.

La situación comenzaba a ponérsele a Minato cada vez más difícil, así que decidió, a todo riesgo,utilizar otra táctica muy común en esos casos. Momento de evadir el tema.

-Es tarde, y no llegaremos a tiempo si no seguimos justo ahora- la interrumpió rápidamente cuando notó que Kushina iba a decir algo.

-¡Cierto!- pareció caer en cuenta- Óyeme momento, hoy no llegaremos a ninguna parte- replicó.

-¿Qué dices, Kushina?- Minato se adelantó un poco- Vamos, ¡sígueme!- utilizó una técnica de velocidad y desapareció de la vista de la chica.

-Minato, ¡vuelve aquí!- Kushina gritó con fuerza- Namikaze del demonio- murmuró entre dientes.

Era increíble como la vida parecía estarse ensañando con el pobre Minato aquel día, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Una vez se hubo alejado de su problemática escolta lo suficiente como para que ella tuviese que tardar al menos unos quince minutos en llegar, suspiró con alivio. Se sentó en la copa de un alto árbol, y se puso a meditar. Luego de un largo rato pensando llegó a la triste conclusión de que no tenía nada, no conseguía descubrir cuál era ese pecado tan grave que el karma le cobraba con todos estos acontecimientos. No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguirse torturando, cuando sintió un chakra sumamente familiar acercarse a una velocidad casi sobrehumana.

-Muy bien... Minato... no te atrevas...- tomó aire- a volver a hacer eso- reclamó Kushina entre jadeos, cansada por la veloz y prolongada carrera que acababa de emprender.

-Minato sonrió- lo siento- respondió con una inocente sonrisa.

Kushina tan sólo arrugó la nariz, en un perfecto gesto de molestia, y se recostó del tronco de un árbol, sentándose en una de sus raíces, para luego cerrar los ojos y comenzar a normalizar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Ya es tarde y deberíamos poner el campamento, no creo que por hoy podamos avanzar mucho más- observó Minato, a lo que su compañera no respondió- preparalo todo aquí Kushina, yo iré por la leña para hacer la fogata- dicho esto desapareció en una cortina de humo.

-Sí, claro- masculló la chica en cuanto sintió que se encontraba sola- Kushina haz esto, Kushina haz lo otro, que fácil es dar órdenes- comenzó a quejarse para sí misma mientras lo organizaba todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo tuvo todo listo, y curiosamente volvió a sentarse en la misma raíz. Necesitaba pensar, y según ella allí obtenía una tranquilidad inigualable.

Si justo en ese momento hubiese llegado alguien para hacerle una encuesta misteriosa a Kushina, y su primera pregunta hubiese sido qué definición tenía la chica de un día extraño, la respuesta no le habría tomado ni diez segundos de consideración.

-"Hoy"- pensó casi inconscientemente.

Y es que definitivamente aquel día era uno de los más raros que Kushina había tenido en su vida, igualado quizás tan sólo por el día en que conoció a Minato. No era que hubiese sucedido nada del otro mundo, o al menos no para los ojos de alguien cualquiera, pero para Kushina Uzumaki había sido sumamente extraño.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ¡la del problema no era ella! Era Minato. Es decir, ¿qué le pasaba ese día? Primero se quedaba mudo en cuanto la tenía cerca, después se quedaba paralizado mirándola como imbécil mientras se sacaba el agua del río, y sumado a eso salía prácticamente huyendo y sin darle explicaciones cuando ella le reclamaba. Hombres, para Kushina eran y por lo visto seguirían siendo un misterio.

Una brisa fría acarició su rostro y movió suavemente sus cabellos, que había dejado sueltos para que se secaran completamente, y sólo en ese momento de absoluta quietud fue cuando Kushina logró darse cuenta de algo que posiblemente sería decisivo para el curso de su vida: ella también tenía problemas. Por Dios, ¿qué persona cuerda se preocupa tanto por unas reacciones tan simples como las de Minato? Simple: alguien a quien le afecten. Porque tenía que admitir que ese repentino cambio de actitud por parte del chico había logrado afectarla a ella mucho más de lo que se podría haber imaginado. Es que, ¡era difícil de explicar! Era como si de pronto todo su acostumbrado mundo se había sacudido del todo, y un motón de extrañas sensaciones había invadido su cuerpo, el que por alguna razón misteriosa decidía dejar de obedecer a las sensatas órdenes de su mente. De otra forma, ¿cómo podría explicar lo que le pasaba? ¿El que cuando Minato se quedó mudo por un momento ella también lo hizo, y sintió que podía perderse en la profundidad de sus azules ojos? ¿Que en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Minato la miraba sin parpadear sintió una desesperada necesidad de que dejara de hacerlo, como si su mirada le quemase la piel? ¿Esos latidos desbocados de su corazón, el calor en sus mejillas, todo aquello que sentía en aquel momento? Siendo sincera consigo misma, no lograba comprenderlo.

En una ocasión había escuchado que a todos los adolescentes les sucedían cosas así, según le habían dicho por cosa de, de... ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ah sí, las hormonas. Pero para ella eso era imposible. En primer lugar, porque de ser así tendría que sentir muchas otras cosas que no tenía intenciones de ponerse a recordar... Y que sencillamente no sentía. Además, ella no era como todas las demás chicas de su edad, de seguro eran ellas quienes tenían todas aquellas sensaciones. Entonces, ¿cómo explicaba lo que le estaba pasando ese día? Sencillo, era culpa de la falta de sueño. Esa mañana la habían hecho despertarse muy temprano, eso era todo. Cuando regresara de la misión dormiría unos dos o tres días seguidos, y se libraría de todos sus repentinos y momentáneos males.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se quedó allí, sentada en la misma raíz, sintiendo la brisa y esperando el regreso de Minato. Lo mejor sería dar por cerrado ese día de locos, y concentrarse en cumplir veloz y eficientemente la misión, tal como se lo había asegurado al tercero, todo lo demás volvería a la normalidad en cuanto ella regresara a Konoha.

O al menos eso era lo que Kushina creía.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>¿Un lugar extraño?<p>

¿Un vecino misterioso?

¿Un sentimiento desconocido?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo titulado: "La verdadera misión apenas comienza"

Muy bien, esto fue todo por esta vez. De verdad espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, lamento enormemente haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero ya estoy de regreso y espero no tener que volverme a ir de esa forma y por tanto tiempo.

No les daré fecha para el próximo capítulo porque aún no estoy segura, pero lo que sí les puedo adelantar es que estará muy interesante.

Así que si aún después de tanto siguen la historia y leyeron este capítulo, les agradecería que me dejaran un comentario con sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, preguntas o cualquier cosa por el estilo, me harían muy feliz.

Ahora sí que me voy, ya he hablado demasiado. Cuídense mucho, nos estamos leyendo!

Besos,

Kem.


	5. La verdadera misión apenas comienza

Hola!

Mis amados lectores, les he traído la continuación de esta historia! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto con ella pero les juro que estaba estancada, creí que moriría antes de lograrlo, en serio T.T Pero hoy tuve un buen día y logré terminarlo :D

Dejando eso de lado, la dedicatoria. Como siempre digo esta historia está dedicada a mi nee-chan Aniyasha, una de las más creativas escritoras que conozco y una hermana sin igual. Ani-nee-chan, cuando leas esto, sabes que te quiero *-*

A todos los demás espero que les guste, y sin nada más que decir... ¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<p>

**¿CÓMO PASÓ?**

-5- La verdadera misión apenas comienza.

-Mira, ¡allí está!- la voz de Kushina sacó a su compañero de sus pensamientos, mientras señalaba la entrada de una pequeña aldea que se divisaba al pie de la colina en la que se encontraban.

-Tienes razón, al fin llegamos- Minato miró el mapa que llevaba en las manos, y al confirmar que se encontraban en el lugar correcto sonrió con alivio.

Y es que después de tres muy largos días de camino habría sido una vil mentira decir que no se morían por llegar a su destino. Tal vez no tanto por el viaje, ellos eran ninjas y estaban acostumbrados a trayectos más pesados, pero aunque no lo dijeran ambos estaban de acuerdo en que necesitaban poner algo de distancia entre ellos, para despejar un poco sus mentes.

Aquellos últimos dos días de viaje habían sido iguales que el primero, tal vez peores. Cada vez les resultaba más difícil estar el uno cerca del otro sin sentirse de aquella extraña manera que los intrigaba a ambos, y que no lograban descifrar. Se lo habían atribuido al cansancio, al estrés, al calor, a la luna, y a muchos otros factores a medida que la situación iba avanzando, y al final sólo habían podido llegar a la sabia conclusión de que necesitaban descansar, estar a solas y relajarse para que todo pasara.

Al entrar en la aldea lo primero que les llamó la atención fue el hecho de que todas las casas eran exactamente iguales, distribuidas en patrones geométricos partiendo de la calle principal, que atravesaba toda la misma desde la entrada hasta la frontera trasera.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Kushina ciertamente intrigada.

-Espera, Hokage-sama me dio la dirección- Minato comenzó a revisar entre sus ropas- Aquí está- desdobló un papel que extrajo de su bolsillo.

-A ver…- Kushina lo miró también- ¿Tú lo entiendes?

-No, para nada- ahora era él quien se mostraba confundido.

-Este viejo quiere que enloquezcamos, siempre supe que le faltaba un tornillo- masculló molesta.

-Es la dirección, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere- dijo Minato más para sí mismo- Tendremos que preguntar, ven- la tomó de la mano y se adentraron en la calle.

-¿Qué clase de persona envía a alguien a una misión con los datos en código?- seguía quejándose Kushina- Está loco, así de simple.

-No creo que sea realmente un código- replicó su compañero- Creo que las personas de aquí lo entenderán- él seguía mirando el papel, probablemente tratando de descifrarlo.

Al final encontraron a un lado de la calle una pequeña tienda colocada en la entrada de una calle más pequeña, en la que se encontraba una anciana vendiendo fruta.

-Buenos días señora- se acercó Minato- ¿Sabe usted dónde puedo encontrar este lugar?- le tendió el papel, ella lo examinó por un momento y se lo entregó de regreso.

-Esa es la casa principal- contestó la mujer- Al final de la calle por la que llegaron están los muros traseros, a su derecha la encontrarán. Será fácil distinguirla, no creo que se pierdan- les sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- Minato le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

-Esta aldea es muy extraña- dijo Kushina una vez se hubieron alejado lo suficiente como para no ser oídos.

-La verdad sí- concordó Minato- Creo que olvidaron darnos un par de detalles acerca de ella- bufó con frustración.

Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta que al fin se toparon con el gran muro que marcaba el final de la aldea, y tal como les habían dicho al voltear a la derecha encontraron un lugar que les dejó sin aliento.

La casa era exactamente igual a las demás, pero lo que les había hecho quedar sorprendidos y le había permitido a aquella mujer anteriormente asegurarles que la reconocerían de inmediato, eran dos sencillas razones. En primer lugar, era mucho más grande. Ocupaba el espacio suficiente para colocar cuatro de las casas comunes, y se alzaba de forma imponente con un precioso jardín. Además de eso, era de un color diferente. Manteniendo la perfecta simetría que caracterizaba a aquella aldea todas las casas eran de color azul pálido, pero la que miraban fijamente en ese momento brillaba con un precioso color carmesí.

-Oh, vaya- fue lo único que logró articular Minato ante aquella impresionante visión.

-Es hermosa- lo secundó Kushina, mientras miraba la estructura maravillada.

-Vamos a entrar- ambos comenzaron a acercarse.

Al llegar al corredor principal buscaron la aldaba de la puerta, pero sólo encontraron una cuerda que por lo visto hacía sonar una campana, y cuando Minato tiró de ella en efecto una melodía metálica resonó con fuerza. Luego de unos dos minutos de espera un hombre mayor con un kimono de color azul marino apareció frente a sus ojos, luego de abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días, jovencitos- saludó, recorriéndolos con la mirada- ¿Se les ofrece algo?- esbozó una sonrisa y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

Minato y Kushina se quedaron estáticos. Aquello era extremadamente extraño, ese hombre que parecía ser amable les producía una sensación de desconfianza absoluta y comenzaba a perturbarlos con esa enigmática sonrisa que les estaba dedicando.

-Somos ninjas- Minato rompió el silencio- Estamos aquí en una misión- le entregó un pergamino dorado que sacó de su mochila.

Ah, ya veo…- el hombre leyó lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino, y se lo regresó a Minato- Así que ustedes son esos chicos que el Hokage dijo que enviaría- parecía hablar consigo mismo- Muy bien, adelante- abrió la puerta de nuevo y les permitió pasar.

Al entrar no pudieron más que maravillarse nuevamente de lo que veían. Si por fuera la casa se veía hermosa, el interior no tenía nada que envidiarle. Era una casa de estilo muy tradicional, muy bien decorada y en la que todo se encontraba en el lugar exacto y en perfectas condiciones, realmente causaba una impresión visual muy positiva.

-Este lugar es increíble- Kushina habló de forma casi inconsciente- Oh, lo siento- se disculpó al darse cuenta, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-No te preocupes- el sujeto que los escoltaba rió- Muchas gracias, es duro mantenerla, pero es bueno saber que hago un buen trabajo- le sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez su sonrisa parecía sincera.

-¿Cuida de ella usted solo?- preguntó Minato, dejándose vencer por la curiosidad.

-Sí- admitió orgullosamente el hombre- Si no puedes cuidar de una casa, jamás podrás hacerte cargo de una mujer, ¿no crees?- le guiñó el ojo.

-Su-supongo- Minato desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Kushina rió por lo bajo ante eso, ciertamente era demasiado fácil lograr que Minato se pusiera nervioso por cosas como esa y eso era algo que siempre le había hecho gracia, aunque verlo en ese momento con la mirada baja, una ligera mueca y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, debía admitir que le parecía adorable y… Al instante se reprendió mentalmente. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Estaba decidido que esa no era su semana.

-¿Por qué no tiene a alguien que le ayude?- esta vez fue ella quien preguntó, intentando así desviar el curso de sus pensamientos.

-No es necesario- respondió convencido- Además, al señor no le gusta traer muchas personas a casa- hizo un ademán con su mano, restándole importancia- Este es el despacho del señor, esperen un momento por favor- dicho esto entró a la habitación señalada.

Ellos sólo se miraron extrañados, pero al tener en cuenta que aquella aldea era un poco extraña no les sorprendió del todo.

-Señor, los ninjas de Konoha ya han llegado- escucharon la voz del hombre a través de puerta.

-Muy bien, pídeles que vengan- respondió otra voz masculina, fuerte y autoritaria.

El mismo sujeto de antes se asomó a la puerta y les hizo una seña para que entraran a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Obedecieron y se encontraron con una especie de oficina, muy bien cuidada al igual que el resto de la casa y con un amplio escritorio tras el que se encontraba sentado el que suponían era el señor de aquella casa, lo que no pudo haber sido una impresión más grande para los jóvenes shinobi.

El señor de aquella casa, el líder de la aldea tan extraña a la que habían sido enviados, la persona de la que su Hokage les había hablado de la forma en que lo había hecho… ¡Era un adolescente!

Mirándolo atentamente debía tener unos quince o dieciséis años, era un chico verdaderamente encantador a primera vista, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos color miel, una hermosa piel blanca y las mejillas rosadas, y podría haber sido el perfecto jovencito adorable de no haber sido por su expresión seria y la severa mirada que había en sus ojos. Fue eso justamente lo que sacó a Minato y Kushina de la sorpresa y ensoñación, respectivamente, y lograron organizar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para hacer una reverencia y presentarse como era debido.

-Supongo que tienen algo para mí, ¿cierto?- la voz de aquel chico seguía siendo firme, severa, y no traslucía emoción alguna.

-Sí- Minato extrajo de su equipaje nuevamente el pergamino y lo colocó en el escritorio.

El joven señor lo tomó sin inmutarse y leyó todo su contenido, volvió a enrollarlo y lo guardó en una gaveta bajo su escritorio.

-Está bien, se quedarán esta noche aquí, tendremos una cena de bienvenida y mañana les mostraré la aldea como muestra de nuestra hospitalidad- todo aquello sonó como una orden irrebatible- Pueden retirarse- los tres presentes hicieron una reverencia y salieron al mismo tiempo de la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo Kushina y Minato no pudieron hacer más que mirar al sujeto frente a ellos, en muda interrogación, apenas vieron la aldea ya tenían demasiadas dudas y aquel fugaz episodio sólo había logrado dejarlos mucho más confundidos. El mayor suspiró y les indicó que lo siguieran por la casa, cosa que evidentemente hicieron, hasta llegar a una habitación pequeña y acogedora con un tatami central, una pequeña sala de té. Se sentaron junto a la mesa y una vez servido el té el hombre les hizo compañía.

-El señor Ichiro no siempre fue así- comenzó a hablar con la mirada perdida en el vacío- Él solía ser un chico muy dulce y vivaz, pero no ha sido igual desde que su padre murió el año pasado- contrajo su rostro en una mueca de aflicción- Ha tenido que hacerse cargo de nuestra aldea desde entonces, y ustedes supondrán que todo eso es mucha presión para un chico tan joven- ambos asintieron- Así que simplemente no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, se ha aislado en esta casa y ya casi no tiene contacto con las personas del pueblo- suspiró tristemente- Le he ayudado en todo lo que ha sido posible, pero también entiendo que lidiar con el dolor de la pérdida de su padre y todas estas responsabilidades no es fácil, así que no se le ha exigido nada más y simplemente le hemos seguido tratando como siempre. Mentiría si dijera que todos los que vivimos aquí no estamos preocupados por él, pero hemos decidido dejar que afronte todo esto como prefiera, es lo más conveniente- en aquel punto el hombre clavó sus ojos alternativamente en los de Minato y Kushina, permitiéndose compartir un poco de sus pensamientos con ellos.

Ellos simplemente se habían quedado pasmados. Al pensarlo con calma era muy cierto que bajo la fría y severa mirada del chico se podía ver que estaba sufriendo, y de cierta forma comprendieron su dolor porque ambos lo habían vivido, la pérdida, las responsabilidades, la presión, el peso de tus cargas y el miedo al fracaso no era algo nuevo para ellos, por lo que sabían que era muy doloroso.

-Bien, ahora que lo saben les pediré que disculpen al señor Ichiro si les parece un poco intransigente, sé que el tanto como yo espera que su estadía aquí sea agradable- hizo una reverencia.

-No se preocupe, está bien y se lo agradecemos mucho- Minato le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Y si necesitan nuestra ayuda estaremos encantados de echarles una mano con cualquier cosa- Kushina también le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora deben querer descansar, ¿cierto?- sin esperar su respuesta se levantó- Vengan, los llevaré a su habitación- tomó a cada uno por una mano y los condujo fuera de la habitación.

-Un momento- Kushina pareció caer en cuenta de algo- Usted dijo: "todos los que vivimos aquí", ¿no es así? ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso?- preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Cierto- la secundó Minato- ¿No viven sólo ustedes dos?- aquello comenzaba a causarle curiosidad.

-Claro que no, ¿cómo creen?- el mayor rió- Además de mí también están el ama de llaves, quien fue la nana del señor Ichiro por muchos años, su doncella, que se encarga de las compras y esas cosas, y el guardaespaldas del señor, que es uno de los pocos ninjas que hay en nuestra aldea- terminó ligeramente divertido su explicación.

-Es que… Cuando llegamos dijo que se hacía cargo de la casa usted solo- Kushina lo miraba con cierta confusión.

-Porque es así- respondió simplemente- Yo cuido de la casa, su estructura y mantenimiento, las mujeres cuidan de los aspectos domésticos y del señor Ichiro cuida su guardaespaldas- con eso dio por terminada la explicación.

-Es extraño- Minato no terminaba de entender el extraño sistema por el que esas personas se dirigían.

-Ciertamente lo es- Kushina le concedió la razón.

-Pero funciona para nosotros- replicó el hombre- Aquí están- señaló dos puertas al final del pasillo, precedidas por otras dos- La de la derecha es la tuya-señaló a Minato- y la otra es para ti- repitió la acción con Kushina- Descansen, nos veremos en la cena Uzumaki-chan, Namikaze-kun- les sonrió de nuevo y se perdió por el pasillo.

-Eso definitivamente fue extraño- murmuró Kushina, aunque su compañero alcanzó a escucharla- A propósito, ¿cómo supo…?-dejó la pregunta en el aire.

-¿…Nuestros nombres?- Minato la completó, y se miraron a los ojos verdaderamente sorprendidos.

-Eso no me sorprende- una voz proveniente de la puerta a su izquierda los sobresaltó, e inmediatamente se colocaron en posición defensiva- Tanabe-san es un buen tipo, un poco extraño, pero un buen tipo cuando lo conoces bien- abrió por completo la puerta permitiendo que lo vieran bien, era un joven de largos cabellos color azabache y ojos café, y portaba un vestuario parecido al de los anbu- Hey, calma- levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición, Minato y Kushina relajaron su postura- Soy el guardaespaldas de Ichiro-sama, me llamo Daisuke- extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Namikaze Minato- el rubio estrechó su mano con la que el otro le ofrecía.

-Kushina Uzumaki- le siguió ella.

-Es un placer- entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kushina, acercándose un poco a ella- Veo que te quedarás junto a mí- señaló la puerta que se encontraba después de la que acababa de abrir con una sonrisa- Eso significa que eres… ¿Mi vecina?- se acercó hasta el punto en el que sus alientos casi se mezclaban- Eso sí que es interesante- susurró en su oído y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se despegó de ella y siguió de largo por el pasillo- Nos veremos en la cena- se volteó a mirarlos y se despidió con un movimiento de la mano antes de desaparecer por el pasillo como lo había hecho el viejo anteriormente.

-N-nos vemos- masculló Kushina dirigiéndose a Minato, salió corriendo y entró atropelladamente a la habitación que le correspondía.

Una vez dentro se dejó caer en el piso y suspiró, ¿qué rayos había sido eso? Enredó los dedos en su cabello en medio de la frustración, ¿por qué había tenido que salir corriendo de aquella forma? Si bien era cierto que lo que había hecho aquel chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Daisuke, si bien era cierto que lo que Daisuke había hecho la había sorprendido mucho no era razón para reaccionar así, como si de una maniática se tratase, la verdadera razón para esa extraña reacción no parecía ser el joven guardaespaldas, sino su propio compañero.

Lo cierto era que Minato había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza todos los días anteriores, y ése no era la excepción, por lo que lejos de haberse puesto nerviosa por la actitud de Daisuke, que si bien le había molestado un poco no había producido ningún otro efecto en ella, lo que realmente la había descontrolado había sido la mirada del rubio sobre ella en aquel momento, la profundidad de sus ojos azules clavados en los propios, el haberse encontrado de nuevo a solas con él y el torbellino de pensamientos y sensaciones que la invadieron en ese momento fueron lo que la hizo reaccionar de la forma más absurda posible: huyendo.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus piernas y siguió lamentando su mala suerte, cada vez más convencida de que el universo estaba en su contra y de que esa era la semana más horrible que había tenido en mucho tiempo, que sin duda de seguir como iba acabaría por matarla.

Por su parte Minato seguía en su lugar, estático y sin siquiera imaginarse cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ver. En primer lugar… ¿Qué acababa de ver? Ese chico, Daisuke, sin duda alguna había coqueteado con Kushina, pero eso no debería sorprenderle ya que Kushina era muy hermosa, el asunto era que no estaba sorprendido, sentía otra cosa, pero… ¿Qué?

Respiró profundamente para serenarse un poco e intentar descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Ya sabía que no estaba sorprendido, ¿molesto, quizás? Pero no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo, Kushina era libre y podía salir con quien ella quisiera. Kushina saliendo con un chico… De alguna forma la idea logró encender de rabia su sangre. Muy bien, lo tenía, estaba molesto. Eso era un progreso, ¿no? El asunto era que no parecía tener una razón coherente para estarlo. El que le molestara que Daisuke se hubiera acercado a Kushina de esa forma, la manera penetrante en que había clavado su mirada en la de ella mientras eso sucedía, la sensación de ira que le producía el sólo pensar que pudiera salir con Daisuke o con cualquier otro chico eran parte de un sentimiento extraño, que no reconocía y que no creía haber tenido nunca antes por ninguna otra persona.

Y fue allí, en medio de un pasillo ajeno, en una aldea extraña, rodeado de gente desconocida, que Minato logró ponerle un nombre verdadero a lo sentía en ese momento. Estaba celoso. Negó con la cabeza con auténtica frustración y se metió a su habitación a tratar de descansar para ver si así lograba deshacerse de sus nuevos sentimientos, o al menos darles una explicación lógica.

Porque en ese momento lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era de que aquella semana cada vez era peor.

* * *

><p>Y allí lo tienen, damas y caballeros! Espero que les gustara, y si es así saben que son libres de hacérmelo saber ^^<p>

Lamento mucho no dejarles hoy el spoiler de siempre, pero tengo la imaginación muerta así que aún no llevo idea de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo :(

Creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima!

Besos,

Kem.


End file.
